Horn type RF antenna devices typically comprise waveguide power dividers/combiners to divide/combine signals between a common port and an array of horn elements, As the number of horn elements in an antenna array increases, the waveguide power divider/combiner structure becomes increasingly complex and space consuming. This can be problematic in many environments where space and/or weight can be at a premium. Moreover, efforts thus far to create more compact, lighter waveguide power divider/combiner structures have often times resulted in systems that have undesirable performance results.
In particular, it has been difficult to create small/light weight dual-polarized, dual-beam forming network, dual-band, full-duplex array antenna systems. This is particularly true where the dual band array system has a broad frequency range between the two bands, and where the antenna has simultaneous dual-circular (CP) polarization.
New devices and methods of manufacturing improved RF antenna systems are now described.